Percy tells Paul the truth
by 1 PERCY JACKSON FAN
Summary: Percy decides to tell Paul the truth about him when he had a talk with his mom. How will Percy tell him? How will Paul react? What will Paul think? and most important Will he believe him? READ TO FIND OUT! I DON'T OWN PJO BTW- ONE SHOT
1. Telling Paul

**THANK YOU FOR READING I HOPE YOU LIKE ALL OF MY STORIES.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY.**

**THIS IS SET AFTER TBL BUT BEFORE TLO**

**~PERCY'S POV~**

Paul is in the front of the class teaching about Greek "myths". If only he knew. Since I know all that stuff and lived it a decided to zone of and think of what my mom said about Paul.

***~FLASHBACK~***

"Percy" my mom called from the kitchen

"Yeah?" I answered from the living room

"We need to talk" she said

"About what?" I asked as I entered the kitchen

"About Paul" she said

"What about him?" I asked as I sat down on the chair around the table

"We need to tell him" she said

"Tell him what?" I asked

"About your truth" she said and I almost choked on my saliva

"Why now?" I asked

"If I'm going to marry him Percy, he needs to know the full truth" she said

I sighed "are you sure mom? I mean, you know that the mist will keep trying to fool him"

"Percy, we have try" she pleaded

"I'll try mom" I told her "but if I can't convince him, it's all up you"

"Thank you Percy" she said and kissed my cheek.

***~END OF FLASHBACK~***

"Percy, Percy" Paul called

"Uh, oh um Poseidon?" I asked

"No Percy" Paul said

"Can you repeat the question?" I asked

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked "Or are you going to be daydreaming all day at school?"

I blushed "Sorry Paul, I just zoned out, sorry" I said

"It's alright Percy, just try to pay attention, you never know when Greek mythology will be needed in life" Paul said

"You have no Idea" I murmured

"Did you say something?" he asked

"No, sorry I was just thinking to myself" I said

"Alright, well then let's go" he said

"Alright" I followed him to his car, and got in

"So how was your rest of the classes" he asked

"Good as normal" I said

"You seem a little different, is there something wrong?" he asked

"Uh, there's a lot wrong Paul, there's a lot wrong" I said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Things you wouldn't understand" I said

He laughed "this sounds as if I you were the father and I was the son"

"Well maybe because of my problems" I said

"What problems?" he asked

"I don't think you'll believe it instead of taking me to a mental hospital, along with my mom" I said

He laughed "Now, why would I do that?"

"I'm guessing because you'll think were crazy" I said

"Come on Percy you can tell me anything" he said

I sighed "are you sure you can take it?"

"I don't think it's something I haven't gone through before" he said

"Yeah, it's worse than you think" I said

"Is it something I have gone through?" he asked

"No, not even close" I said

"What is it about?" he asked

"Mostly about life or death" I said

His color drained from his face "what do you mean?" he asked "does your mom know"

I nodded "Yeah, she's known since the day I was born"

"Can you please tell me what you're talking about" he asked, pleadingly

"Promise you won't think I've gone crazy" I said

"Is it that serious?" he asked

"More than you think" I said "now do you promise?"

"I promise" he said

"To start of, you are not even supposed to know this, so if I get struck by lightning don't be surprised"

"Lightning" he said

"Yeah, look I'll say something, then you'll see lightning" I said

"Let's see if it's true" he said

I rolled down the window, poked my head out and screamed "hey Zeus, you need a shower" lightning was seen in the distance

"Coincidence" Paul said "and why did you say Zeus?"

"Let me start from the top" I said

"Top of what?" he asked

"Top of when I first discovered who I really was" I said

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Let me tell the story" I said

"Oh, right, sorry" he apologized

"Anyways, when I was twelve I learned a lot of stuff that wouldn't make sense to you even if I show you a video" I said

"Percy, I don't even understand what you are saying now" Paul said as he parked the car and both of us got out

"Ugh, why is explaining this to mortals so hard" I sighed

"What do you mean mortals?" Paul asked "You are also a mortal you know"

"Well I sort of am and sort of am not" I said as we got in the elevator and soon my mom's apartment

"I have never been more confused in my life" he said

"Percy have you told him?" my mom asked as I sat down on the couch

"I'm trying as much as I can, but it's to difficult without making him want to take me or both of us to a mental hospital" I said and my mom laughed

"Explained it to him like Annabeth explained it to you" my mom said

"Great idea" I mumbled "if only I remembered how she told me"

My mom laughed "Try you're best sweaty"

"Can you please explain" Paul pleaded, I closed my eyes and called for blackjack just in case I needed more evidence

"You know about the Greek stories right?" I asked

"Like the ones I teach, such as the lesson you zoned out in today" Paul asked

I smiled sheepishly "Yeah like that one, but don't worry I already know everything about Greek stories" I said

"How about Roman mythology or Egyptian mythology" Paul asked

"Nope" I said

"Then as soon as I finish Greek mythology I'll start on Roman then to Egyptian" he said

"Don't change the subject" I said

"Sorry, ok, so yes, I do know about Greek myths" he said and thunder rumbled

"I would be careful with what I said if I were you" I warned

"It's not like the lightning would struck me" Paul said

"It actually would" I said

"Can you just explain?" Paul asked

"Anyway, do you remember a few months ago when my dad showed up?" I asked

"Well of course I do" Paul said

"Well," I took a deep breath and "IamasonofPoseidon,theworldmayendbymybirthdaybecau seofKronos" I said really fast

"Could you repeat that, but say it slower" Paul said

"Ok, I am a son of Poseidon" I said

"Of course you are Percy; your dad came on your birthday"

"Well you met the real god of the sea on my birthday" I said

Paul laughed "Percy stop messing around"

"Paul, I'm not kidding" I said

"Percy, I admire you for having such a wonderful imagination, but don't you think you're a little old to be believing in this type of stuff"

"Paul it's not my imagination, the Greek gods actually exists, and are here in the U.S.A" I insisted

"Percy, as cool as I think it would be for the gods to exists, they are only myths, and that is the reality" he said and thunder was heard

"Shut it Zeus, can't you see I'm trying my best" I yelled to the sky

"Percy, they are not real" more thunder

"How do you explain the thunder when you say 'they are not real' or when you call them 'myths'?" I asked

"Mere coincidence" he said

"Paul, I'm a demigod" I said "it's not a lie"

He started looking around the living room lifting things up "what are you doing?" I asked

"Where's the cameras?" he asked

"What cameras?" I asked

"The ones to videotape this joke, and then put it in 'America's Funniest Home Videos'" he said

"Paul, it's not a lie, it's not a trick, it's not a joke" I insisted "I can prove it"

"How?" he asked

"I have a sword" I said

"Where?" he asked and I took riptide out "Percy that's a pen" he said

"It's a sword, uncap it, and it turns to three feet long celestial bronze sword" I said

"Percy, celestial gold ended millennia's ago" Paul said

"I know, that sword is millennia's years old too, it was a gift from my father" I said

"Percy" he handed me my pen "I already told you they don't exist"

That was my limit "Do you want more proof?" I asked

"Percy, show me anything, but I already told you they don't exists" thunder rumble in the distance along with a white spark

"I can show you blackjack if you want" I said

"Whose blackjack?" he asked

"It's my black Pegasus" I said

"Percy, Pegasus don't exists either" he said as blackjack parked in front of our window

"Look out the window, you'll see that's a Pegasus" I said

"Percy, that's not a Pegasus, it's a black airplane" Paul said

"Ahhh! That's it; I'm sorry mom I tried, but he wont believe me" I said and ran out

"Percy, come back" I heard Paul say, but I was gone.

**~PAUL'S POV~**

"Percy, come back" I said but he was gone or he just didn't want to listen to me, I turned to look at Sally

"What's going on?" I asked

"What he told you is true Paul, Greek gods, monsters, Olympus they are all true" she said

"Sally, don't tell me you're in his little game to" I pleaded

"Paul, it's no game" Sally said

"Sally don't you think we would have noticed if "Olympus" was real?" I asked

"Normal mortals like you wouldn't" sally said "but mortals like me would"

"Why?" I asked

"That's for Percy to explain" she said

"I'll go after him" I said

"Don't" she said

"Why, aren't you scared that he would get hurt, or gangs would surround him, or something might happen to him?" I asked

"Paul, Percy's biggest threats aren't gangs" Sally said "he has faced much worse"

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Again, this Percy's job to tell him" she insisted

"But it's dark out" I said

"He can take care of himself" she said

"But where would he go?" I asked

"Either to camp, the beach, or a pool" Sally said

"You know him so well" I said

"We are closer than you think" she said "now let's go to bed, it's late you two argued for some hours" Sally said **(people with dirty minds like mine, do not think wrong they are not going to do anything, but sleep.)**

"Alright" I agreed, if Sally isn't worry about him then I shouldn't be either, the good thing is that it's Friday.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of blue pancakes. At first I though Sally was awake, but she was still asleep right next to me. I got up and went to inspect the kitchen. I first entered the living room, and noticed that Percy's skate board was gone. I then went to the kitchen, on the table there were two plates with four blue pancakes on each. There was a note on the middle of the table, I picked it up and read it

"Mom or Paul, who ever finds this thing and can read it, you should know that I came back home at two in the morning, and I left to go skate boarding with Travis and Conner. I'll be back later ~ Percy"

"Well who cooked this?" Sally asked as she came into the kitchen

"I guess Percy did" I said and gave her the note

"Didn't I tell you that he was going to be alright?" Sally asked

"Well apparently I still need to bond more with Percy" I said

"Yeah, well you can do that as soon as Percy comes back" she said

"I'll try" I said

"Hey, Paul after I finish eating I'm going to go buy groceries, do you think you can stay and wait for Percy?" Sally asked

"Sure" I said. As soon as sally finished eating, she gave me a kiss, went to get a shower, changed, came back out, gave me another kiss and left

I sat alone in the couch bored to death, watching the news not knowing what to do. I got up and decided to clean the apartment. I cleaned the living room, the kitchen and all the rooms except for Percy's. I went into Percy's room, the room was like no other, and I don't mean it in the good way. If the gods actually existed, and Aphrodite went into Percy's room she would be the first Olympian goddess to fade of horror. Percy' had dirty clothes everywhere, boxers under his bed, a basket full of dirty cloth plus the ones I threw in there and a bunch of other disgusting things. I looked further under his bead, and saw 3 packs of cigarettes, and 4 cans of beers. I wonder he drinks or smokes. I'll have to talk to him about it later.

I threw something in his closet without looking, and I heard a loud clang as if I hit metal or something. I opened his closet all the way, and I almost called the police. I also almost pee on my pants. Percy had a bunch of weapons, and armor that could've been illegal. I don't even think he had a license to keep a Moss-berg 500, he wasn't even suppose to have one. **(In page 52 paragraph 4 line 2 of The Lost Hero, Annabeth offered Piper and Moss-berg 500.)** I took the packages of cigarettes and cans of beer outside but left the armor and weapons in his closet.

I sat back down on the couch in the living waiting for Percy to return. After twenty minutes passed, I heard laughing and keys. Percy opened the door laughing with two kids who look like twins, and that I would've immediately said they were trouble makers.

"Perce, you got to show us that trick" a boy said

"Nope, I'm sorry Travis, but I can't" Percy said

"Why?" the boy named Travis said

"Even I don't know how I did that, I was just trying to run away from that hellhound" Percy said

"Percy" I said and he turned to me

"Yeah?" he asked

"Who's who?" I asked

"The boy in the orange t-shirt and khaki pants is Travis, the boy in the orange t-shirt and blue jeans is Conner" Percy said

"Uhm, Percy what's this?" I asked showing him the cans and packs of cigars

"Percy, you didn't tell us that you drink or I smoked" Travis said

"I don't" Percy said "I guess I didn't clean my room right after Gabe "disappeared" a couple of years ago" Percy said

"Who's Gabe?" Conner asked

"My ex-stepdad" Percy said

"Okay, now that we got that out-of-the-way, could you explain to me what's in your closet?" I asked, and all the color in Percy's face drained

"Oooh Percy's in trouble" Conner said

"Shut it," Percy scowled and glared at them, they flinched as if he could pulverize them

"I already tried explaining it to you yesterday, but you kept taking it a joke" Percy said "so why bother explaining again"

"Percy, you have a Mossberg 500 shotgun in there" I said

"Percy, when did you get it?" Travis asked

"I found it on a quest" Percy said

"Percy you could hurt someone with that" I said

"It doesn't hurt mortals "Percy said

"There you go saying that again" I said

"Just forget it Paul," Percy said "I'll be back in a sec guys" Percy closed his eyes then went into his room

"You got that on tape?" Travis asked Conner

"You bet" Travis said

"The camp is going to flip, hearing Percy has all that stuff in his closet" Conner said

"I bet the Ares cabin wants to buy this then they might come get his stuff" Travis said

"Ares?" I asked

"Percy hasn't told you yet?" Conner asked

"About what?" I asked

"About the gods" Travis said

"He told me about it yesterday, but I don't believe him" I said

"No wonder he looked so pissed when we saw him at the beach in camp" Conner said

"He almost chopped our heads of" Travis said

"Why?" I asked

"We scared him, and he hasn't lowered his guard since monsters are always following him"

"Hey guy's let's go" Percy said "Blackjack and two of his friends are waiting for us"

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Camp" he said

"What for" I asked

"Nothing you would understand" Percy said

"Percy, you should tell him even if he doesn't believe" Travis said

"Yeah Perce, you can't just share the things about the upcoming war with your mom and camp, you need someone else to support you" Conner said

"We have bigger issues" Percy said "we need to figure a way to take down Kronos forces before my birthday"

"War?" I asked

"You won't get it" Percy said

"Why are you fighting in a war?" I asked

"To save western civilization and the world" Travis said and Percy whacked him

"Remember what Zeus said, no telling any mortal unless they believe" Percy said and left.

Sally came home an hour after Percy left

"Sorry it took me so long" Sally said "but the lines were so long"

"It's alright" I said "did you know that Percy has a whole stack of weapons in his closet?" I asked

"Yeah" she said

"Why didn't you take them away" I asked

"He wouldn't have any other weapons just incase riptide wouldn't work on a certain type of monster" she said

"Riptide?" I asked

"The 'pen' Percy showed you last night" Sally said

"So he wasn't kidding" I asked

"Of course not" Sally said "why would he lie of such a serious thing?"

"So, did Percy mentioned to you anything about a war?" I asked

"Yes" she said "but Percy will explain that when he wants to"

"Well I met a Conner and Travis today" I said

"What did they do?" Sally asked

"Tape Percy's and my argument" I said

"They just don't learn" Sally sighed "but you can't really blame them, their father is Hermes"

Time went by pretty fast and it became eight thirty.

"Hey guy's" Percy came in running, his face full of scratches, his shirt and jeans tattered, and golden dust or slime on his hair "what you doing?" he asked trying to close the door

"Percy, what are you doing?" Sally asked

"Trying to keep a small hellhound and an empousi out of the apartment" Percy said as if he did it everyday

"Want me to get your javelin?" Sally asked

"And my armor please" Percy said, sally left and Percy kept trying to close the door "so Paul how was your day?"

"Interesting and it just got more interesting" I said

"Well you might want to get use to it" Percy said with a smirk

"Why?" I asked

"This happens everyday" he said

"Monster attacks?" I asked

"Yep" he said

"Percy, I need to apologize to you for yesterday" I said

"It's alright, it took me sometime to get use to the fact that my dad was a five hundred millennia old Greek god of the sea" Percy said

"Uhm do you need help with that?" I asked pointing at the door

"Holding the door, yes, fighting the monsters yes, but you can't see them correctly so that's my job" he said

"Here you go Percy" Sally said as she gave Percy his armor and a javelin

"Do me a favor" Percy said "when I tell you to open the door open it, as soon as I get out close it. Alright?" he said / asked

"Yeah" we said

"Okay, open it… NOW!" he said / screamed. He jumped out and started yelling at the monster, he then ran downs stair and in front of the apartment where we could see everything from the window. Percy made the monster keep their distance with the javelin and stabbed when ever he could with the sword. After he finished he came back and sat on the couch.

"Wow" I said

"Here" Sally said as she gave Percy some yellow square

"Thanks mom, but it's to big" Percy said as he took a piece of the yellow thing

"What is that?" I asked as I reached for it

"NO DON'T!" Percy and Sally screamed

"Jeez can't I have some, it looks good" I said

"Do you want to literally burn up?" Percy asked

"No" I said "but how come you aren't burning up"

"What's the god's food?" he asked

"Ambrosia and Nectar" I said

"What's a term for me I said it was a half blood and a what?" Percy asked

"A demigod" I said

"There you go, that's why I don't burn up" Percy said

"Can you explain it to me with details?" I asked

"Since I am a demigod, I don't burn up when I eat or drink nectar" Percy said "but I will if I eat too much"

"Oh" I said

"Yeah, so do you believe me now?" he asked

"Yeah" I said "I was just shock"

"Even demigods are at first" Percy said "I'm sorry by the way I acted. I'm just depress with the upcoming war and all that, it's just to much pressure to handle"

"Can you tell everything?" I asked him

"Sure" he said.

He started by telling me about his last day at Yancey and how he found out he was a demigod. He went on and on about his adventures, but every time he went to a different story he seemed to age. His eyes had such and intense look that clearly said he has seem too much. So much that it could have driven a mortal insane. He looked so depress, stressed, tired, preoccupied that so many life's were at his command in a war that could destroy life on earth. I just got an even newer and bigger respect for Percy. He had been through so much; no one could even imagine it, but gods, demigods, and monsters.

**THIS ****STORY IS 3.839 WORDS NOT ADDING THIS BLACK BOLD THINGY. **

**ANYWAYS A LOT OF PEOPLE SAID TO CHECK MY GRAMMAR SINCE IT BOTHER A LOT OF PEOPLE AND SO I DID, THIS IS THE BEST I COULD DO IF YOU SEE ANY PUNCTUATION ERRORS I'LL TRY TO FIX IT IF I CAN, THANKS FOR READING AND REVIEW AS MUCH AS YOU CAN. **

**ALSO COULD YOU BE KIND ENOUGH TO CHECK MY STORY IN FICTION PRES. COM THE LINK IS DOWN BELOW.**

** w w w .fiction press. com ~ 1percyjacksonfan (TAKE OF THE SPACES)**

**COULD SOMEONE ANSWER THE FOLLOWING QUESTION PLEASE**

**WHO KNOWS HOW TO ACTIVATE THE LYRIC SCREEN ON A HUAWEI M735?**

**THANKS HOPE YOU ENJOYED **


	2. AUTHORS NOTE: NEW STORY

******IF YOU READ, AND LIKED PECY, ANNABETH, AND THEIR NEW LIFE STORY, I NEED YOU TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY LIKE THIS. I MEAN AS LIKE IN A SEQUEL OR A SERIES HOW EVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT.**

******THERE ARE 2 WAYS TO LET ME KNOW**

******1). REVIEWS**

******2)********. PRIVATE MESSAGING**

******SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW OF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE IT OR NOT. **

******IF THE YES VOTES ARE BIGGER, I WILL START IT AS SOON AS I FINISH PERCABETH IN THE SEA.**

******IF THE NO VOTES ARE BIGGER, WELL I CAN FORGET OF WRITTING THAT STORY.**

******IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE STROY WILL BE ABOUT, KEEP ON READING THIS.**

******THE STORY WILL MAINLY BE ABOUT FAWN, BUT DONT WORRY I WILL ASLO ADD PERCABETH IN THE BEGINING.**

******AS IT GOES FURTHER IN TO ANOTHER CHATER IT WILL TURN MORE ABOUT THE KIDS ESPECIALLY FAWN.**

******SO TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE THE STORY OR NOT. **

******I MAY TITTLE IT... PERCY, ANNABETH AND THEIR KIDS.**

******IF YOU HAVE A BETTER TITTLE PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME, AND I WILL GIVE YOU ALL CREDIT FOR THE TITTLE.**


End file.
